The Prophecy
by Boogum
Summary: Behemoths, moogles and chocobos? Saving the world suddenly got a lot more complicated for The Boy Who Lived. /Crossover with Final Fantasy/
1. Another World, Another Time

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harry Potter or Final Fantasy characters etc.

**Warning**: No spoilers. (AU)

**A/N: **I wrote this for a challenge but decided to do fix things up and so I thought you might like to read it too. Just to let you know Ronaldius is Ron. And there are some final fantasy characters thrown in and some final fantasy 6 references of the world. (AU)

**Chapter 1: Another world, Another Time**

A boy with raven black hair and curiously green eyes lay flat on his back in what appeared to be a grassy meadow. The sweet smell of wild flowers tantalised his nostrils and the pale sun shone down from cerulean skies, sending warmth into his skin.

Harry looked around. He could hear a faint buzzing noise. As he shook his head he realised the buzzing was people talking. No more then a metre away from him were two men arguing.

"What are you talking about Locke we can't just leave him here", said a man with amazingly red hair.

"What do you expect me to do? We have more important things to worry about. What with Kefka trying to destroy the world and This Evil Lord Voldemort guy popping up out of nowhere".

Harry stood up slowly and studied the men. The man with flaming red hair was very tall with freckles covering his tanned arms and long nose. He was strongly built and carried a bronze sword on his side. His dark brown eyes looked compassionate but held a fiery passion within their depths. Judging from his clothes, Harry guessed he was quite poor.

The other man had silvery gray hair and had a blue bandanna tied around his head. His blue eyes were filled with experience and mischief. He had a cunning way about him and Harry could make out two small daggers on a belt tied to his waist and a silver sword next to them..

The two men realised he was awake and walked over.

"Oh you're awake", said the man with red hair. "My name's Ronaldius, but you can just call me Ron".

"And I'm Locke" The gray haired man said looking at Harry sharply.

"I'm Harry", said Harry bewildered, "Er..where am I?"

Locke looked at him suspiciously. "You don't work for Kefka or the Voldy guy do you?"

"No" said Harry shaking his head. He had no idea who either of them even were.

Locke narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly they heard a deep rumbling roar. All looked around instinctively. A giant monster was walking towards them, one that Harry had never seen before. It was extremely large and had purple fur with two rather sinister looking horns on it's beast-like face. It roared again and moved closer.

"What is that thing", Harry said shocked as he pulled out his wand.

"That would be a behemoth," Ron said pulling out a sword.

"No time to talk let's fight!" Locke shouted.

The great beast began to swipe at them with its sharp claws. Locke stabbed it with his sword and yelled in frustration. "I hate these things, they take so long to die!"

Ron made an angry noise as he dodged another attack from the giant beast. "Just keep attacking!"

Harry watched the beast come closer to him with great thundering steps, its roars shaking the very bones inside him. It raised its ugly head to hit him with its horns and Harry with a sudden inspiration yelled the first spell that came to his head.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted.

The jet of red light soared from Harry's wand and hit the monster squarely in its red eyes.

They watched, as the beast seemed to pause and then fell to the ground with a loud crash, causing the ground to shake.

Harry, Locke and Ron quickly ran away to put as much space between themselves and the giant monster.

Panting slightly Ron and Locke looked at Harry with a wary look in their eyes.  
"Y-y-you can d-do m-magic" Ron spluttered.

"Uh, yeah, I am a wizard", Harry said perplexed. "What is the big deal about doing magic?" He asked.

Locke looked at Harry frowning, "Magic is an ancient gift that was lost. The tribe of magic users were wiped off the land during the Magi War. No one since has had the abilities of magic.

"Well I can do magic." Harry said firmly.

Ron eyed Harry warily and turned to Locke, "We can't ignore this. We should take him to Edgar; He'll know what to do. Besides Harry may be able to swing this war round for us."

Locke nodded. "You can help us."

"Me?" said Harry trying not to laugh. These people were crazy to think that he could do anything.

"We need your help Harry! Our world is being destroyed and we can't do anything to stop it. We've tried, but to no avail. But you can do magic. You must come with us." Locke urged.

This is just great thought Harry. He was in a strange world without a single clue of what to do and two people who wanted to drag him off to help save the world. What could he a sixteen-year-old wizard possibly do? He didn't even know how to change a teacup into a tortoise properly yet.


	2. Phantom Forest

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harry Potter or Final Fantasy characters etc.

**Warning**: No spoilers. (AU)

**A/N: **I wrote this for a challenge but decided to do fix things up and so I thought you might like to read it too. Just to let you know Ronaldius is Ron. And there are some final fantasy characters thrown in and some final fantasy 6 references of the world. (AU)

**Phantom Forest**

Harry's legs were killing him. It felt like they had been walking for hours and it seemed like they were no closer to wherever it was they were heading.

Harry was beginning to feel frustrated. They had not said so much as word to him about where they were going or what they were doing. All he knew was that they wanted him to help them defeat a person named Kefka and some Evil Voldemort guy. Harry felt something stir in his brain. Why was the name Voldemort so familiar...

"We'll be coming to the Phantom Forest soon so be careful", Locke said turning to face Harry.

"Er..Phantom Forest?" Harry did not like the sound of that at all. "Why is it called the Phantom Forest?"

Ron looked at Harry bewildered, "It's called the Phantom Forest because it is rumoured to be haunted by evil spirits, but surely you know that?"

Locke laughed, "What back water place did you come from?"

Harry felt himself at a loss what to say. He didn't want to look like a loony saying he was from another world but it was the truth...

"There it is!" Ron interrupted pointing to a sinister looking forest.

The trees all intertwined one with another and looked as if they leered down at you. Their gnarled branches twisted into grotesque shapes, creating a wall around the forest. Harry couldn't decide whether they were keeping people out or keeping people in; all he knew was there was a deep sense of apprehension in his stomach.

Harry swallowed hard and looked at the two men; both seemed a little hesitant.

"You have been in here before right?" Harry asked not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"No" Locke and Ron said in unison.

Harry swallowed again and stared at the intimidating forest, for a minute he thought he saw a face, but when he looked again it had gone.

"Ahem well…shall we go in then?" Ron said still looking apprehensive.

They nodded and entered into the dark depths of the forest.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

They had been walking for an hour.

Locke seemed to be checking something in his hands, a confused expression on his face.

Ron turned and looked at him with a frustrated expression in his eyes. "Locke _please_ tell me you know where we are going?"

A slight flush crept into Locke's face "Uhh...I think we are lost".

"But you've been checking the map!" Ron yelled.

"I stole the wrong map," Locke mumbled looking the other way.

Ron let out a sound of exasperation and started arguing with Locke.

Not wanting to be caught up in it Harry walked away from the clearing.

Well, Harry thought, so far nothing had tried to hurt them. In fact the walk had been quite peaceful, despite the ominous feelings Harry continued to have.

Suddenly he heard a swishing sound up in the trees. Looking up he saw the leaves rustle as the sound of loud laughter rung round the forest. Ron and Locke stopped arguing immediately, fearful expressions etched into their faces.

Something flew past Harry's head with an odd ringing sound. Harry ducked and tried to get back to the others, tripping over a tree root on the way. He fell to the ground with a loud thump. Coughing slightly Harry looked up and saw two feet. He sat up with a jerk and saw a girl standing before him holding a very sharp spear. Her hair was raven black, like Harry's, and she had sparkling dark blue eyes that twinkled with mischief. The girl thrust her spear inches from Harry's face. Harry stood up, his eyes following the spear. The girl laughed and Harry recognised the loud laugh he had heard before.

"Hah, travellers" she scoffed, she gave a mischievous smile at Harry, "Well since you are here, you have to pay the price" The girl smiled even more.

"Er... price?" Harry said, still eyeing the spear.

Ron and Locke came hurrying over.

The girl leapt around facing them. "Hand over your stuff and I _might_ let you go".

Ron Laughed. "Please. There is only one of you and three of us. What could you possibly do?"

Harry thought Ron had a point but to his surprise the girl grinned evilly. "This is my forest and you are not welcome. So unless you give me all your valuables I'm not letting you pass".

"Wait a minute," Ron said, "You're the evil spirit aren't you?" He went off into a peel of laughter. The girl tapped her foot and glared at him. Catching his breath he looked at her. "We'll be going now".

The three of them started to walk away from the girl, who ran forward.

"Oh no you don't!" The girl yelled and pulled a branch. Harry Ron and Locke all yelled as the ground beneath them fell away. They slid down in what seemed was a tunnel through one of the trees. Coming to rest at the bottom they realised they were in a cage.

After several minutes the girl came strolling in and smiled at them. There was a boy there with her this time. He looked about twelve and was wearing a top hat and a jacket that was much too big for him, which had several pockets that were bulging slightly.

"That will teach you," The girl said smugly

"Who are you?" Ron asked furiously.

"I" said the girl. "I am the infamous Yuffie, best thief in all the lands!"

The young boy coughed. "Oh and this is Damien, my sidekick" Yuffie said carelessly.

Ron snorted. "I've never heard of you so you can't be that famous"

Yuffie glared at him. "Well you can say what you like but you are all my prisoners."

Harry sighed things seemed to be going from bad to worse. How were they supposed to get out of this one...


	3. Captives Of A Heartless Shrew

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harry Potter or Final Fantasy characters etc.

**Warning**: No spoilers. (AU fanfic)

**A/N: **I wrote this for a challenge but decided to do fix things up and so I thought you might like to read it too. Just to let you know Ronaldius is Ron. And there are some final fantasy characters thrown in and some final fantasy 6 references of the world.

**Captives of A Heartless Shrew**

For about the fiftieth time Ron stated venomously how much loathed that Yuffie girl.

Locke sniggered "I saw the way you were looking at her...You know you liked her Ron..."

Ron snorted "Yeah that was until she ruined it by talking."

Locke smiled at Ron, "Admit it. You like her"

"No I don't" Ron flared, "Besides she is much too young..."

Harry and Locke both looked at Ron, who seemed to have gone a bit red. Locke sniggered again saying in a very teasing way "Ohh so you did think about her in that way. Besides, she's not that young. I'd say she was about seventeen or eighteen. Not much younger then yourself Ronaldius Weasley"

They heard footsteps coming towards them and immediately stopped talking.

"Speak of the devil" Ron muttered.

Yuffie was strolling towards them, closely followed by Damien. They stopped in front of the cage. Yuffie smirked at them in a way Ron was quickly beginning to hate.

"Well, well--", she began when an almighty scream rung through the air. Distracted Yuffie looked at Damien. "Keep watch on them. I'll go check it out" and with that she left the room.

Damien sat down in a seat and started going through a small bag he had pulled from his pocket.

Harry looked around. Ron and Locke were both listening intently to hear whether any more screams would be heard. Harry began to idly play with his wand. Slowly he looked from the wall to his hands at the wand, which he was twirling round, and round in his fingers. As Harry stared at the wand a feeling of complete stupidity overcame him. He, Harry, was a wizard and yet here he was sitting in a locked cage.

It must have been this world, he thought dumbly. No one else can use magic so I guess I forgot.

Harry looked again at Damien. He was still absorbed by the little bag. Quietly pointing his wand at the lock he whispered "Alohamora".  
There was a small clicking noise of the padlock unlocking. Ron and Locke looked stunned, but Harry quickly put a finger to his mouth gesturing to Damien who was still playing with the bag. Ron nodded and crept over; he banged his sword hilt just hard enough to knock Damien out without hurting him. An odd satisfied expression came over Ron and Harry knew Ron had felt great delight in silencing Damien who had spent the last hour and a half hitting Ron with a stick through the cage bars and calling him stupid names...

Quickly the three of them left through the gap they had seen Yuffie go through not so long before. They were astonished to find themselves in a circular room, which looked like it had been carved into the tree trunk itself. Or, Harry thought, were they underground? He couldn't really tell.

Locke hit Harry on the arm and pointed to a rope dangling from a hole in what would be the roof. One by one they climbed up the rope coming out to the place Harry had first met Yuffie.  
"Ahh. Finally, some fresh air." Ron said stretching.

Harry had an uneasy feeling. "Something's not right," He said more to himself then the others.

Ron and Locke looked at him in surprise.

"Come to think about it" Ron said slowly. "Where did that scream come from before?"  
All three of them had momentarily forgotten about the scream in their excitement at escaping. Then just like the other time, they heard the ear splitting scream. It sounded desperate, Harry thought, as if someone was in terrible danger.

Crashing noises started coming closer of branches being parted and crushed under feet. Locke and Ron both pulled out their swords and Harry pulled out his wand. To their great surprise they saw Yuffie running towards them. She stopped by them panting for breath not even bothering to ask how they got out. But the crashing noises had not stopped. They were getting louder and louder and all four of them stared apprehensively at the now rustling tress. Harry watched as a girl came stumbling through the trees, it looked as though every moment cost her an effort. Looking up at him for a moment she seemed to sway and then collapsed in a heap on the ground just in front of him. But the girl had not come alone. Several shadowy forms that looked like they were made from black mist were gliding towards them.

"Ghoulies" Locke muttered. Harry looked at Locke and saw he had a fearful expression on his face.

Ron shouted, "Harry protect the girl" before him, Yuffie and Locke all ran ahead towards the mass of now swarming ghoulies.

Harry stood in front of the unconscious girl. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what spells would work against these monsters. He had never even heard of them before.

One of the monsters was edging its way from the group and was drifting up towards Harry. Harry yelled "Stupefy" but nothing happened, the black mist monster kept coming.

Suddenly Harry felt a dull sensation near his heart. Looking behind him in horror he saw one of the creatures trying to force itself into his chest. Terror stricken Harry sent every jinx he knew at the mist creature, but everything seemed to just fly right through it.

Fog started to cloud his senses. He was going to die, Harry thought fearfully. The pain in Harry's heart was so intense that an overpowering faintness came over him. Collapsing to the ground next to the girl, he watched as her lifeless body slid in and out of focus. Harry saw odd shadows flicker before his eyes, and someone was laughing manically.

But Harry saw and heard no more; he had passed out cold.

A/N: Review please. I would like to know what you think so far.


	4. The Council

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harry Potter or Final Fantasy characters etc.

**Warning**: No spoilers. (AU)

**A/N: **I wrote this for a challenge but decided to do fix things up and so I thought you might like to read it too. Just to let you know Ronaldius is Ron. And there are some final fantasy characters thrown in and some final fantasy 6 references of the world.

**The Council**

Harry awoke with a start. He was lying in a soft bed in a circular room. A sweet smell of roses clung about the air. Harry sighed; He couldn't believe he was alive. The pain had been horrible, as if his very soul was being eaten from inside him. Harry was reminded forcibly of dementors; soul-sucking creatures that drew the happiness out of people. He didn't know which was worse.

Turning his head to the side he opened his mouth with a gasp as he stared at the figure in the bed opposite his. It was the girl who had collapsed in the forest. Harry watched her. Her shoulder length brown bushy hair framed a pale face. She had delicate pink lips that were slightly parted and Harry saw her chest rising slowly with each breath. The girl's eyes were shut as though she slept. She didn't look peaceful though, Harry thought. She had a crease between her eyebrows and slight frown formed on her lips.

Harry stared transfixed and then the door opened. It was not Ron, or Locke or even that crazy girl Yuffie with her sidekick. This was an old man who's long gray hair hung down his back. He had and old wizened face but his eyes were a sparkling black. They spoke wisdom and comfort. Harry didn't know why but he knew he could trust this man. Maybe it was his likeness with that aged old wizard Dumbledore, but Harry found himself feeling for the first time safe, since his time in the new world.

"Hello Harry" the man said in a deep soothing voice.  
Harry was momentarily stunned. How did this man know him?

"Your friends brang you here as well as her, he gestured to the sleeping girl." There was a pause and then "You were attacked by ghoulies" he carried on. "They eat souls," he said gently at the blank look on Harry's face.

Harry was right, he thought desperately. It really had been eating his soul.

"Thankfully your friends were able to rescue you and this girl before it was too late."

Again Harry looked at the sleeping girl. She moved slightly but did not wake.

The old man ploughed on determined to give Harry the full situation. "I don't know why those ghoulies were after you."

Harry looked up, after me, he thought, what does he mean after me?

"They seemed to be attracted to you. There is something about you they yearned for. Ghoulies don't attack people willy nilly. They go after people who have something special about them. And the amount that you and this girl had following you, I think it is safe to say that there is something very special about the both of you."

Harry looked away. He did not want to think about it.

"In time you will come to understand."

Harry was staring fixedly at the other end of the room. The old man had stopped talking. Harry turned around but the old man had gone. He suddenly realised he hadn't even asked the strangers name. There was a cup of strange smelling liquid by his bed. It did not smell bad, more like honey mixed with a sweet fruit. Harry drank the drink because he was very thirsty. Almost instantly he fell asleep.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_"Ahh you're here?" a man's voice said. It was icy and harsh.  
_

_Harry did not answer  
_

_"You don't know how long I've wanted to meet you". The man gave a cold manic laugh. It ringed around Harry's head.  
_

_"Why?" Harry asked  
_

_"To finish what I started all those year ago". The cold voice replied smoothly._

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Harry awoke with a start. Cold sweat was dripping down his back. He was still in the bed. Sitting up properly he looked across at the other bed. No one was in it though. Looking around he saw a change of clothes. Harry got out of the bed, got changed and left the room.

**OOOOOOOO**

Harry walked into a great hall. There was a large and extravagant table with people all eating merrily and talking loudly. At the head was a man with blonde hair and the bluest eyes Harry had ever seen. He was richly clothed and was clearly very important. On the man's right was the old man Harry had talked to in the room. They were in deep conversation.

Harry looked around and was hailed cheerfully by Locke who pointed to a spare seat next to him. Harry walked over and sat down scanning the table. There were quite a lot of people, and just a little down the table from him he could see a very disgruntled Ron who was clearly not happy with the seating arrangements (He was sitting next to Yuffie) and just further from them was Damien, still wearing the absurd top hat and eating almost indecently.

Harry looked at the food in front of him and started piling up his plate. Looking across from him he saw with a jolt, the girl who had been in the bed opposite him. She was taking a sip of her drink, the goblet hiding her face except for her eyes. She looked at him and Harry noticed that her eyes smiled at him. They were a deep brown and had a very gentle look in them.

Harry's heart skipped a beat as he looked into her smiling eyes mesmerised. She was not beautiful, he thought, but something about her attracted him.

Locke, who seemed to be talking to him, instantly arrested Harry's attention. Harry hadn't even noticed Locke talking; he had been so entranced by the girl opposite him.

"I said how do you feel?" Locke said patiently

"Fine" said Harry truthfully.

Locke smiled, "You gave us quite a scare young man, we thought you were dead."

"I'm fine" Harry repeated.

People were leaving the table now. The man at the head stood up and smiled at the people at the table. "Would all members of the Firago council please head to the chamber." He looked at Harry and the girl. "I would also request your company, and your friends", he nodded to Harry "Please follow me".

Harry, Ron, Locke, Yuffie, Damien and the girl all stood up with a collection of other men and followed them into the side chamber. There was a large table with seats all placed around.

"Please take a seat". The man commanded.

They all sat down and looked around nervously. The people all looked very important and Harry and the others all looked very out of place amongst this extravagance.

"Who is that man", Harry whispered in Locke's ear.

"That's the King Edgar of Figaro". Locke replied.

"In light of recent events I have called this council", King Edgar said looking around at everyone. As you all know since Kefka's murder of the Emporer we have been in a fix as to what to do with him. But he is not the major threat anymore. There is a man who has been seen around, he calls himself Lord Voldemort and is extremely dangerous. He seems to have the ability of the ancient art of magic and has already killed several people."

Several of the men began to murmur. One rather fat man with a balding head stood up. "Ahem, Excuse me King, but are you saying this Lord Voldemort has magic?"

King Edgar nodded.

The man gave a rather cold laugh, "There is no such thing as magic. It was destroyed in the Magi War, as you know. How could he possibly have magic?"

The King stared at him for a moment, "My spies tell me the man used a small wooden stick to call upon the magic powers"

Harry's heart beat furiously, was this another wizard? He pondered to himself. He noticed the girl also looked a little frightened.

Locke and Ron both looked at Harry but said nothing.

The King then looked at Harry and the girl. "Please stand"

Harry and the girl stood nervously. King Edgar smiled reassuringly.

"Your names please."

"Harry Potter", Harry said quietly.

"Hermione Granger" The girl said softly.

King Egar nodded, "You are both sixteen are you not?

Harry and Hermione both looked at each other bewildered and nodded.

The King nodded again.

"Gentleman, and lady" He said smiling at Yuffie, "These two teenagers hold the fate of our world."

A murmur of voices broke out again. The fat man muttered, "Proposterous, they are only children"

"King Edgar acted as if he never heard. "The other day my scholars came across a book, that held a prophecy. It said one boy and one girl, both aged sixteen would save our world from the clutches of evil. A lightning shaped scar would mark the boy on his forehead; the girl would wear a pendant, which would have the symbol of a holy beast surrounded by three stars... As you can see these two teenagers both bear these marks."

Harry stood there in numb disbelief. There was a prophecy made about him?  
He looked at the girl Hermione who was clutching a pendant round her neck looking confused.

The men all started talking; but Harry wasn't listening. This was all too much, he thought to himself.

Kind Edgar held a hand up, everyone fell silent. "I wish to help these two children find their destinies. Our world has suffered so much and now here is our answer to freedom." He gestured to Harry and Hermione who both looked startled. "We need people to guide them through these lands. Warriors who can help them."

There was a small cough and the King looked towards the fat man. "Yes Gerad what is it?"

"I was just wondering, my lord", the fat man said silkily, "If you have noticed that we are fighting a war right now? We do not have time to be running around after silly prophecies."

The King stared at Gerad. "This is more important then anything. They must succeed!"

Ron and Locke stood up. "We will go! We have been with Harry this far and we won't let him do this alone." Ron said fiercely.

Yuffie and Damien stood up as well. "We will go too," Yuffie said boldly.

A man who had kept silent the whole time stood up. "I will go too."

Gerad looked at him furiously. "But you are my best warrior! You can't go!"

"It is my choice Gerad, and I will go."

King Edgar nodded. "Then it is settled. I am sorry we cannot give you more men but as circumstances go we should not draw too much attention to your group. You will have to travel cautiously. Kefka and Lord Voldemort's spies are everywhere."

Harry and the rest nodded. The men in the council all filed out. Gerad stopped in front of Harry sneering; he looked him up and down and then shuffled out of the room.

Now it was just Harry and his companions and the King left.

King Edgar smiled at Harry and Hermione. "You should get some sleep. You have a long day ahead of you."

"C'mon" Ron said grabbing Harry's arm. "Let's go".

Harry followed Ron out still thinking of everything he had just heard. He had a destiny, a destiny to save this world. It was so strange.

Ron looked sideways at him and Harry quickly walked off to his room to avoid any questions; he needed some time alone to think about what had happened.

**A/N: Review please!**


	5. The Journey Begins

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harry Potter or Final Fantasy characters etc.

**Warning**: No spoilers. (AU)

**A/N: **I wrote this for a challenge but decided to do fix things up and so I thought you might like to read it too. Just to let you know Ronaldius is Ron. And there are some final fantasy characters thrown in and some final fantasy 6 references of the world.

**The Journey begins**

The morning came swiftly under a pale sun. Snow was falling and a biting wind was whipping against their faces.

Harry walked slowly. Two days ago he had been a normal boy. No destiny, just normal. He had been looking for a book in the restricted section for his potions homework when his eye had caught a small latch sticking out from under one of the bookcases. Intrigued, Harry had used his wand to move the bookcase and had pulled on the latch. A small tunnel with stairs had been revealed. Curious, Harry went down the stairs and to his surprise found a book. Opening the book he had seen an inscription on the front page. Harry had read it out loud to himself and then before he knew it, bright light had surrounded him and then he had woken up on the plains where Ron and Locke had been arguing.

Harry had assumed it was a dream but he could feel pain. He got hungry and he could control everything he was doing. He finally had to face the fact that he was in another world.

Harry heard someone call his name. It was Hermione.

"Hi", she said uncertainly.

"Hi", Harry said. She too had a destiny; he wondered how she felt about it.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me in the forest that day".

Harry didn't know what to say. He hadn't really done much. After all he had nearly died himself. "Are you ok?" Harry asked finally.

"Yes. I'm fine", she said brightly. She looked at him earnestly saying "Isn't it strange?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"This whole destiny thing", she was holding the pendant again. There was a pause.

She looked away saying quietly, "I always knew I was different...but I never expected I could hold the fate of the world."

Harry understood how she was feeling. It was exactly how he had felt when he had first found out he was a wizard. He was shocked and didn't know what to think. Then last night finding out he had a destiny to save a world was almost overwhelming.

"What do you think they expect us to do?" Harry asked her.

"I'm not sure," she said shaking her head. The early morning sun caught her hair reflecting shimmers of light as she walked.

"I heard you were a wizard?" she asked quietly.

"Umm yeah I am". Harry responded uncomfortably. Most people in this world didn't react nicely to finding out Harry had magic.

"I too have powers," she said almost in a whisper.

Harry looked at her quickly.

Her eyes searched his face to see his expression. They were not smiling right now; they looked scared and wary. Harry had a sudden urge to take her up in his arms.

"I'm scared of my powers," she said almost barely audible.

Ron turned his head round "Oi you too! Get moving we can't have any stragglers. What if something came and attacked you and we weren't there to help you?"

Hermione quickly ran ahead and joined the others. Harry wondered what her powers were and why she was so scared of them.

"That means you too Harry" Locke called.

Harry ran to catch up.

Yuffie was grumbling. "I could do with a fight. It's so cold. Where did this snow come from anyway?" she said angrily. "Yesterday it was perfectly sunny! Whoever heard of blizzards in the middle of summer"

"That is strange," Locke gasped.

"Well it is annoying and I want it to stop" Yuffie whined.

"Oh shutup" Ron snapped. "It's bad enough walking in this horrible weather without being inflicted by your annoying voice!"

Yuffie bristled "Excuse me but I--"

She had stopped abruptly staring at something the others couldn't see. Quickly turning around to see what had made her go so quiet they saw a large band of what looked like soldiers. There were about fifty of them, standing silhouetted against the misty sky with their weapons held high.

"Great" Locke muttered. "Just what we need."

The warrior from the council who had been leading them and so far had not said a word finally turned around. "Gerad's men. Be careful." was all he said in a quiet voice.

Harry looked and felt a little apprehensive. These soldiers didn't look to friendly, he thought.

The man at the front of the band of soldiers walked over. "We have orders from the King of Alexandria to bring you traitors in."

"What is going on here!" the warrior bellowed.

"Aaah Prince Marcus, how lovely to see you"

"You can save your pleasantries!" The prince answered.

"King Gerad will be most happy to know that you are coming home".

"My father is a traitor and I will not be coming back! I am helping these people under orders of the King Edgar, who is the King of all Gaia!"

"Take it up with the King" the soldier sneered. "Arrest them".

Several soldiers came forward. Ron and Locke both pulled out their swords,

"No" Prince Marcus hissed.

"A wise decision" The soldier smirked. "You are outnumbered and I doubt, he stared at Harry, you would do much damage."

Ron and Locke both dropped their swords.

A toothless soldier smiled at them as he collected up the weapons. He came to Hermione. "Hand over the weapons my pretty"

"I don't have any," she said shaking her head.

"We'll see" the toothless soldier sniggered as he grabbed Hermione.

She screamed and tried to push him off.

"Stop! Let her go!" Harry yelled pushing the guy off.

The toothless soldier glared at Harry pulling out his sword.

"No". Came the voice from the sneering soldier; he was obviously the captain. "They are not to be harmed. Just take their weapons and be quick."

The toothless soldier leered at Hermione but moved onto Harry who said he did not have any weapons. The soldier looked at him sceptically. "Then what is that?" he said pointing to Harry's wand.

"Just a stick," Harry said unconvincingly.

"Fine" the toothless soldier shrugged and moved onto Yuffie. She made quite a spectacle pulling daggers from her boots, hair, and almost every inch of clothes. He tugged the spear out of her hand and glared at her, clearly offended at her lack of delicacy for carrying so many weapons.

He then came to Damien. "Well boy, hand over the weapons"

Damien pulled out a dagger and a boomerang. But his pockets were still bulging. The toothless old man put his hands in Damien's overlarge coat pockets pulling out weapons, jewellery (which he had clearly stolen). Other trinkets fell to the ground in large amounts as the toothless man checked each pocket. Finally the jacket was done and Damien smiled

"Well that's all then" Damien said innocently.

The old man stared at him suspiciously and pulled of the top hat. Inside was a watch (hey that's mine said Ron) a necklace and several other trinkets.

Thrusting the hat back in Damien's arms the toothless man took the stuff off to a wagon. The other men chained their hands and feet together and lead them off to another wagon.

The wagons started moving, all the soldiers following behind.

The Prince Marcus was very quiet. It must be hard, Harry thought, to be betrayed by your own father.

Hermione was lying next to Harry in the wagon. "What do you think they will do with us?" She asked him frightened.

"It will be alright" Harry said scared himself but still trying to reassure her.

He had not liked Gerad at all and it was clear Gerad had not liked them. Whatever he would do, Harry was sure it was not going to be nice.


	6. Imprisoned

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harry Potter or Final Fantasy characters etc.

**Warning**: No spoilers. (AU)

**A/N: **I wrote this for a challenge but decided to do fix things up and so I thought you might like to read it too. Just to let you know Ronaldius is Ron. And there are some final fantasy characters thrown in and some final fantasy 6 references of the world.

**Imprisoned**

A large castle loomed into sight. It's black stone walls leered down on the people in the wagons. Harry couldn't help shuddering as he looked at the imposing castle that seemed to call him to his doom.

Everyone in the wagon sat up a little wary. What was King Gerad going to do?

"Get the traitors off to the dungeons" The captain ordered.

Everyone got off the wagons. Harry gently shook Hermione who was sleep on his shoulder. "C'mon" he whispered.

Rubbing the sleep in her eyes with her chained hands she got off the wagon.

A soldier pushed them roughly forward and everyone trudged inside the castle.

Harry saw Prince Marcus being taken off the other way.

"Get a move on boy" someone ordered gruffly.

Harry found himself being led into the dark depths of the castle. A powerful smell of decay reached his nostrils.

"Ugggh what's that horrid smell?" Ron moaned.

The soldier laughed. "Looks like "Old Jim" finally died".

Ron gulped.

They were split into separate dungeons. Hermione was with Harry, Damien was with Locke and Ron was with Yuffie.

Harry looked around; the walls were damp and water was dripping to the floor by his feet. He looked at Hermione who was staring at the floor.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked

She nodded.

"Listen it will be ok. I still have my wand. I can get us out of here."

Hermione looked at him. "What will you do?"

"I'm not sure. I mean I haven't figured out what spell will get us out yet..."

The door opened and feet came down the steps. A huge man was standing in front of their cell leering at them. One of his eyes was covered in skin and his mouth which was horribly lopsided smiled at Hermione.  
"You are to come with me" The ugly man ordered Hermione as he opened the cell door and walked in.

Hermione looked at Harry scared.

"Wait! What are you going to do with Hermione?" Harry yelled.

The man hit Harry hard in the face. Harry fell back against the cell floor. Angrily he pulled out his wand and aimed it threateningly at the man. "I'd stay back if I were you."

The ugly man laughed. "What are you going to do with that stick?"

"No" Hermione cried earnestly. "If you hurt him more guards will come. You can't fight off all of them".

Harry put his wand down angrily. He knew she was right but he couldn't just let her go.

"I'll be fine Harry."

"Hermione-"

The ugly man dragged her out of the cell and then turned around to face Harry. "Oh I almost forgot. Are you Harry Potter?"

"Yes" 

"Good, you're coming with me too."

The ugly man pulled Harry by the scruff with Hermione.  
Several soldiers followed behind.

They walked untill they came to great gold doors elaborately designed with gems.

"In here" the ugly man said opening the magnificent doors.

Harry and Hermione were pushed inside. It was a great hall. Soldiers stood at every pillar and light poured into the room creating a golden carpet to the throne where sat…

"Ahh so you're finally here." Gerad smirked. His fat jowls quivering as he smiled.

Harry glared at him. "What do you want?" Harry spat.

"Only your powers" Gerad said eyeing them hungrily.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand tightly.

"How are you going to do that?" Harry asked.

"By this," Gerad clicked his fingers and two men wheeled in a table. It had odd symbols on it and there were heavy chains that looked as if they would be used to tie someone down.

Gerad smirked. "I think I'll start with the girl first. I want to let you see her suffer". He leered at Harry.

Harry felt the blood boil inside him.

Hermione screamed as two men came over and grabbed her.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled as he lunged forward but the large ugly man grabbed him from behind.

He watched as she struggled in their grasp but she was not strong enough. They dragged her to the table and pushed her on it chaining her hands and feet. She struggled but it was no good.

Gerad stood up off the throne and walked over to the table. His eyes raked over Hermione hungrily. "Ahh yes" he muttered to himself, gently stroking her face. "You shall make me the most powerful man on this world."

"You won't be able to control it" Hermione said glaring at him.

"I can learn" Gerad said. "You my dear girl are about to make all my dreams come true".

Harry watched helpless and horrified as Gerad started chanting something out of a book. The symbols on the table began to glow a blood red. A ring of black fire circled around the table surrounding Hermione and Gerad. Hermione screamed in pain, Harry could see the tears running down her face as she fought the chains trying to free herself from the torture. Then something was happening. The chains lifted off Hermione. She rose into the air gracefully, her eyes shut.

Harry thought he heard Hermione's voice in his mind whisper "Close your eyes".

He closed them and suddenly a blinding light shot out from the pendant round her neck. Harry felt himself drop to the ground. He quickly ran forward but was blocked from the black fire. Something huge was forming in the light; it was a woman, bathed in light. Her eyes narrowed cruelly as she saw Gerad. She threw something at him and Gerad fell to the ground clutching his face.

The light vanished and so did the ring of fire. Hermione dropped and Harry caught her in his arms. She gave a sigh of exhaustion and closed her eyes.

Gerad lay on the ground, blood spilling from his face. All the other soldiers in the room were rubbing their eyes.

Harry knew what he had to do. Clutching Hermione's limp form in his arms he ran out of the room. Quickly he ran down to the dungeons blasting soldiers out of the way with his wand. Getting to the cells he aimed his wand at the cells yelling "Reducto" blew the cell doors off. Yuffie, Ron, Locke and Damien all followed.  
They ran and ran not knowing where to go.

They heard their names being called and saw the Prince Marcus running towards them. "What Happened?"

"We don't have time. Please help us get out!" Harry yelled.

The prince nodded his head and led them off to the stables. Grabbing five horses he pulled them out. "Here! There isn't enough for one each but-"

"Who cares just get on." Yuffie yelled.

She picked Damien up by the scruff and put him on the horse with her. Ron and Locke and the prince jumped on horses, and Harry pulled the unconscious Hermione on a horse with him.

They rode off out of the castle not looking back.

****


	7. The Promise

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harry Potter or Final Fantasy characters etc.

**Warning**: No spoilers. (AU)

**A/N: **I wrote this for a challenge but decided to do fix things up and so I thought you might like to read it too. Just to let you know Ronaldius is Ron. And there are some final fantasy characters thrown in and some final fantasy 6 references of the world.

**Chapter 7: The Promise**

Voices drifted to Harry's ears as he paced outside a cave.

_"What happened to Hermione?"  
_

_"Has she woken yet?"  
_

_"She isn't dead is she...?"_

Harry stopped pacing. Of course she wasn't dead. She was just sleeping that's all, Harry reassured himself.

Harry tried to remember what had happened. Gerad had been draining her powers, the chains had broken... she had risen into the air... her voice telling him to close his eyes, and then the blinding light...the women. What was that thing anyway? And then she had collapsed. She had not moved since then.

They had laid her to rest in the cave, Yuffie was watching over her. The others were all gathered around the fire outside. But Harry could not rest knowing Hermione was hurt. He resumed his pacing.

"Harry." He heard Yuffie calling. "Harry can you watch her while I get some food".

Harry nodded and entered the cave. Hermione was still lying on the blankets. Her eyes shut, but she was breathing. Harry sat down next to her and held her hand. Gently he brushed the hair of her face. He saw her eyelids flutter and felt her hand tighten round his.

"Hermione" he whispered.

"Harry?" she said softly. Her eyes opened and she looked into his face the same scared expression in her eyes.

"It's ok Hermione. Your safe now." Harry said gently.

Hermione gave a sigh of relief and clutched at her pendant. "It was horrible. I thought my soul was being ripped from my body".

"I'll never let them touch you again. I promise," Harry said firmly.

"Thank you Harry" Hermione said touching his hand.

Harry looked at the pendant and then remembered.

"Hermione" Harry began

"Yes?"

"When Gerad was chanting from that book, something happened to you. The chains broke off you and then you sort of rose into the air and this light surrounded you. It came from the pendant. And a woman came from the light. She was the one that allowed us to escape."

Hermione was silent for a moment. "That was Shiva...my summon."

"Summon?" Harry said confused.

"A summon is a guardian, a creature that can be called. Their spirits reside in the pendant."

"Oh... So that woman was a summon?"

"Yes."

Harry stared at Hermione puzzled. Why hadn't she told anyone she could use summons?

Hermione sighed. "I never wanted my powers. I was so scared of them."

"Why?"

"When I was only young, my village was attacked. I must have been only five. People were being killed everywhere. I wanted to protect my village. So I used a summon. Only it went horribly wrong..."

"What happened?"

"I summoned a demon from hell. Ifrit, God of fire. But I couldn't control him. He destroyed everything. My whole village was killed... including my parents. It was my fault! I killed them all."

Tears were rolling down her face and her fists were clenched. She looked so frightened.

Harry pulled her into his arms, holding her close to him.  
Hermione leaned her face into his shoulder, clutching him tightly, her tears falling freely in her sorrow.

Harry knew now why she was scared of her powers. She must have been carrying such a heavy burden, he thought to himself, as he held the weeping girl in his arms.

Hermione pulled herself away wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry Harry".

"It's ok to be scared Hermione... but your older; you can control your powers now. Your summon saved all our lives. I know it's hard, but we need your help."

Hermione nodded. "You're right. I can't be afraid anymore. I've been so selfish, but not anymore. If there is a chance I can help this world then I should try."

Harry nodded.

Harry smiled reassuringly at her and Hermione smiled back.

"I should let you rest. You need to regain your strength." Harry said standing up.

Hermione nodded and lay back down on the blankets.

"Harry" She said quietly.

"Yes?" Harry replied turning to face her.

"Promise me you'll stay with me till the end."

"I promise Hermione. As long as I am in this world, I'll protect you."

Hermione nodded and watched Harry walk out of the cave to the others gathered around the fire.

"Thank you...Harry, for everything," Hermione whispered.

**A/N: I know this one is quite short.**


	8. In The Marshes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harry Potter or Final Fantasy characters etc.

**Warning**: No spoilers. (AU)

**A/N: **I wrote this for a challenge but decided to do fix things up and so I thought you might like to read it too. Just to let you know Ronaldius is Ron. And there are some final fantasy characters thrown in and some final fantasy 6 references of the world.

**Chapter 8: In The Marshes**

"_Lily he's coming. Get Harry out of here!" a man's voice shouted.  
"What about you", a female asked fearfully.  
"I'll be fine, just protect Harry" the man replied. _

"Avada Kedavra" said a cold voice.

"Nooooooo!" A woman screamed.  
"Get out of the way you silly girl," the cold voice shouted.  
"No not Harry, take me instead..." the women pleaded

HAHAHHAHAHHAA...

"NOOOOO!" Harry shouted.

"Harry what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

Someone was standing by him. It was Ron.

Harry was shaking uncontrollably. What was that dream? It had seemed so real, he thought to himself.

Ron looked at Harry with concern, "Harry you look terrible. I'll get you a drink".

Harry sat there thinking over his dream. Could they have been memories? Was that what had happened to his parents? He knew they had died; he had been living with his Godfather Sirius ever sinceSirius had been released from Azkaban. But Sirius had never told Harry why he had gone there in the first place. Or what had happened to his parents. All Harry knew was that they had died when he was only a baby.  
Dumbledore had told Harry that it was better left unsaid. But now these dreams were happening almost every night and there was no explanation why he was dreaming of his parent's death. He had seen pictures of them and had recognised straight away James and Lily Potter.

"Here Harry drink this" Ron said coming back next to him.

Harry drunk the drink, "Thanks" he muttered.

"Try getting some sleep Harry. We'll be leaving early tomorrow morning".

**OOOOOOOOO**

Harry awoke the next day to a sky of fire. The sun was rising with great leaping flames creating an inferno in the sky. A majestic hand spreading blazing rays of warmth onto the dew covered ground.

"It's beautiful" Hermione said awed.

Harry nodded, "Sure is".

"C'mon we gotta keep moving. We may be being followed". Locke called out.

Harry grabbed his horse and helped Hermione up.

"Where are we heading?" Harry asked Locke.

"Prince Marcus says there is a marsh not far from here. Some moogles live there, they might be able to help us in finding out some more about this prophecy and perhaps some information on Voldemort."

"Moogles?" Harry said confused.

"You'll see" Ron answered laughing.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

"These bugs won't stop biting me" Yuffie yelled waving her arms madly to swat the bugs."

Ron rolled his eyes "She never stops complaining" he muttered to Harry. Harry laughed. Privately he thought Ron and Yuffie were a little alike; Ron had been complaining non stop after he had fallen in the marsh water and had gotten wet.

"Here we are" Prince Marcus said smiling to a small house.

They entered the house to find a very cosy room with a fire which was crackling merrily sending a warm glow around the room.

"Hello, kupo" A small furry animal with a red pompom on its head and tiny purple wings on its backwas smiling at Harry. It looked like a teddy bear crossed with a bat. Harry had never seen anything like it before.

"Uhh, my name isn't kupo," Harry answered confused.

The moogle laughed. "Kupo is just a noise we make, kupo"

"Ohh..." Harry was still a little confused.

"Where are my manners? My name is Stiltzkin, kupo"

"Harry Potter" Harry replied shaking the small creatures paw.

"Ahh Prince Marcus, kupo. I have not seen you in a while." Stiltzkin said smiling at the prince.

"I have been busy helping these people." Prince Marcus replied. "I wanted to ask you what you know about the prophecy".

The moogle frowned. "I have heard about this prophecy, kupo" He looked at Harry and Hermione. "You two are the children of prophecy?"

They nodded.

"Yes, I see the scar, and the pendant too. This is very interesting, kupo." Stiltzkin looked at Hermione again. "You are a summoner?"

"Yes" Hermione answered

"And you" he said to Harry "Are a wizard?"

"Yes" harry replied.

"Then you must hear the rest of the prophecy before you can fulfil your mission, kupo. You have heard that you have been marked as children of prophecy; that you have powers that can slay evil. But you don't know how you can do that, kupo. Voldemort is a very powerful man. I have heard great things about him. And then there is Kefka. His machinery is unmatched. He has great power with his technology, but he also has other powers, which most people have not heard off. Kupo." Stiltzkin looked at them seriously, "Right now you would not be able to defeat either of them. You would put up a brave fight and die trying. They are too powerful for you both as you are now. But there is a way to make you stronger, kupo. Separated you are weak. You must work together, support each other and most importantly protect each other." The moogle turned its little face to Harry, "Your magic Harry is still not developed. Hermione your summons have powers you are yet unable to control. They drain you of your powers and could possibly kill you if you are not careful. You two must find a way to harness your powers and use them to their full potential. Kupo."

Everybody was quiet. "How do we do that?" Harry asked.

"There is a woman called Maiya. She can help you, kupo. Find her and you will find your destiny".

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

They were walking back through the marshes. Harry was lost in thought.

"Well at least we have some direction now" Ron said happily. "Who do you think this Maiya girl is anyway?"

"Don't know" Locke answered. "She sounds important though."

"I hope she can help me and Harry" Hermione said.

"She will" Marcus answered. "Stiltzkin has never lead me wrong before."

"I'm hungry" Damien moaned. "When can we eat?"

"You say eat? You have yum yums?"

"Wh-wh-who's there?" Damien called out.

A giant creature fell down in front of them. Its long tongue was hanging out of its pale face, which looked rather toad like. It was wearing an apron and a chef's hat.

"Who are you?" Ron asked the creature.

What are you was the question Harry was thinking of asking. Harry could not decide whether it was female or male.

"Quina" the creature asked. It started sniffing the air and then it's face fell ludicrously. "You have no yum yums?"

"Not for you!" Damien said angrily.

"I come with you. You may find yum yums." Quina answered happily.

"What! You can't come with us. You'll eat all our food." Damien yelled.

Quina merely looked at Damien blankly.

Locke sighed. "You know there is no way to get rid of a Qu. They never leave you alone. Fine you can come."

Damien looking highly annoyed glared at Quina.

"You no need worry. I find tasty yum yums for us." Quina said happily.

Ron shook his head. "C'mon Harry, Hermione. Lets go".

**A/N: Sorry if this is a little confusing. I tried to get it as clear as possible.  
**


	9. Sweet Silence

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harry Potter or Final Fantasy characters etc.

**Warning**: No spoilers. (AU)

**A/N: **I wrote this for a challenge but decided to do fix things up and so I thought you might like to read it too. Just to let you know Ronaldius is Ron. And there are some final fantasy characters thrown in and some final fantasy 6 references of the world.

**Chapter 9: Sweet Silence**

It had been several days since they had met the moogle and talked about the prophecy. They had heard no sight or sign of Maiya.

"Look there's a village". Yuffie yelled running forward happily.

"Ohh that means beds" Damien said rubbing his hands

"And yum yums" Quina shouted greedily.

"We should get some rooms at the inn first," Marcus said smiling.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

The inn was a cosy little place with a cheery innkeeper at the counter.

Ron looked at everyone and sighed, "We're going to have to share rooms. Harry, Hermione, Damien and Yuffie can share a room. Me, Locke, Marcus and Quina will share a room."

They were led to their rooms, which were very cosy with four snugly beds in each corner. Yuffie immediately whisked Hermione off to the town to look at stuff. Harry and Damien left the room to go downstairs to the tearoom.

**OOOOOOOO**

"Ohh wow look at this!" Yuffie cried happily as she held up a spear.

Hermione laughed, "Do you always think about weapons."

"No. Not all the time. Hey look at this dress. I bet it would look great on you"

Hermione smiled. "I would like a new dress. My one is all ripped."

"Great we'll get this one, and I'll get this dress for me". Yuffie said grabbing the two dresses and taking them to the counter.

"Just the two dears?" A fat woman asked from behind the counter

"Yes thankyou" Hermione said taking out her Gil.

"C'mon lets go back to the inn and get changed I wanna be ready for dinner." Yuffie said dragging Hermione out of the shop.

**OOOOOOOOO**

"Have a drink Harry," Ron said cheerfully as he gulped down his drink.

"Don't mind him Harry", Locke said quietly, "He's had a bit much to drink I think."

Ron tried to look offended but merely managed to look hilariously drunk and fell of his chair colliding with a voluptuous blonde women who winked and giggled at Harry causing him to go bright red.

Ron grumbled as he sat back on his chair. Suddenly his mouth fell open in surprise. Harry turned around to see what Ron was staring at and saw Yuffie wearing a long dark red dress. It put her body to advantage and made her look a lot older then her seventeen years of age. Ron was still gaping at Yuffie but Harry's eye fell upon the girl walking out from behind Yuffie. It was Hermione. Her bushy hair was falling around her bare shoulders as her long midnight blue dress cut across her chest, falling in soft folds down her arms.

"Hi" Hermione said sitting down next to Harry.

Harry could smell a sweet honey smell coming from her. "Hi" he said smiling.

"You look different" Ron said staring at Yuffie.

"Me and Hermione decided to get new dresses. What is wrong with that?" Yuffie said eyeing Ron through narrowed eyes.

"Nothing. I meant it as a compliment." Ron said surprised.

"Oh..."

There was a pause in which Harry and Hermione caught each other's eye and had to look away to stop laughing. Both knew how much Yuffie and Ron liked each other.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

The rest of the night was spent in loud voices and laughter. It was almost three in the morning when Harry and Hermione made their way up to bed. Damien had already gone ahead and Yuffie was staying below to have a drinking competition with the guys.

They entered the room quietly. Damien was snoring and the moon was shining through the window creating a silver glow. Harry walked over and shut the window.  
Hermione got into her bed, pulling the covers over her.

"Goodnight Harry" she said closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Hermione..." Harry said softly. She had already fallen asleep.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Harry wake up HARRY!" Damien shouted

"Wha-what is it" Harry said yawning and rubbing his eyes "Who screamed?"

"It's Hermione." Damien said frightened.

"Hermione" Harry said frantically, jumping out of the bed and running to her bed.

"I heard her scream but when I checked to see if she was alright she had gone". Damien sobbed.

It was true. Hermione was no longer in her bed. Harry looked around the room. There was no sign of a struggle. Only her bed sheets lay twisted about. But she couldn't have just vanished Harry thought desperately.

"Damien did you see or hear anything else".

"No and I didn't hear the door open or anything... but I did hear a loud crack"

Harry knew there was only one way to make someone vanish into thin air, and that was by disapparation. A wizard must have apparated into the room and taken Hermione. But Harry was the only wizard in this world...wasn't he?

**A/N: Another short chapter I know. I promise I will try make the next one longer**.

**  
**


	10. The Mist Has Cleared

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harry Potter or Final Fantasy characters etc.

**Warning**: No spoilers. (AU)

**A/N: **I wrote this for a challenge but decided to do fix things up and so I thought you might like to read it too. Just to let you know Ronaldius is Ron. And there are some final fantasy characters thrown in and some final fantasy 6 references of the world.

**Chapter 10: The Mist Has Cleared**

It just couldn't be. There was no way she could be gone. She had been right there in the room and now she had vanished. Harry felt anger surge through him, which he had never felt before.

She was so quiet and vulnerable. He swore he would be by her side and he had let her slip through his fingers. She had said she knew she would be safe with him. Hadn't she said she wasn't scared if he was with her? But what good was he. He had done nothing.

Harry yelled and punched the wall. This just was not fair. How was he supposed to do anything? He couldn't even protect Hermione.

"Harry we have to tell the others" Damien said quietly.

Harry nodded breathing heavily. "Go tell them Damien."

Harry heard the door shut behind Damien and sat down on Hermione's bed. There was nothing for it. She was gone.

**OOOOOOOO**

Everyone was standing outside the inn. The day reflected Harry's feelings. The rain was pounding hard and the sky was a deep black, a cold wind whipped their faces.

"Harry are you listening?"

"I'm listening" Harry said turning to face Locke.

"I said we are going to split into two groups. Marcus, Yuffie, and Ron will look for Hermione. Me, you, Quina and Damien will continue to look for Maiya."

Harry nodded.

"Don't worry Harry. We'll find her soon." Yuffie said reassuringly.

Harry watched as the three warriors headed off into the stormy distance. He wanted to go with them but he knew he had to find Maiya.

"Lets go Harry" Locke said.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The journey had been rough. They had gone from village to village, asking for news of Maiya. Nobody had seemed to know who she was or where she was. They had fought several monsters and all four of them were tired and hungry. They couldn't risk staying in the villages anymore, since being followed by Kefka's men especially after they were branded traitors.

It had come as a large shock to them when they heard King Edgar had been murdered. And strangely enough they were labelled the murderers. It was lucky they had split up but they were still suspicious to the villagers.

"We should find somewhere for the night. Any further and we will become vulnerable for attack. I think there is a cave round here." Locke said pointing towards the mountains.

They made their way towards the mountains and finally reached a cave. It was so dark they could only see the entrance and a swirling darkness inside.

"I guess we should go in". Damien said quietly.

Harry walked forward saying quietly "Lumos" his wand alight he led the way into the cave.

"Do you see anything Harry?" Locke said softly.

Harry came back to the entrance. "I think you should look at this"

Damien and Locke all followed Harry into the cave but Quina ran off "In search of yum yums" as s/he phrased it. In the cave there were drawings all along the wall, and writing, which Harry couldn't understand. The ground of the cave was littered with small personal belongings and there was a bed in the corner.

"It looks like someone has been living here" Harry whispered.

"Who is there?" A low voice called from the shadows.

Harry and Locke looked at each other.

"Who are you" Locke said.

"The boy with the mark may stay. You two must leave."

"We aren't leaving Harry!" Damien shouted.

"It's ok. I'll be fine" Harry said.

Locke and Damien left the cave to wait outside.

"Come closer boy". The low voice said

Harry walked towards the shadows; an image began to form by the wand light. A woman was standing in the shadows leaning heavily on a staff. Her face was ancient with wrinkles, and her eyes were a silvery white. Her white hair was pulled back in a plait and her robe hung loosely around her. She looked very old.

"Ahh yes. You must be Harry," The woman said smiling.

"That's right" Harry said cautiously "And who, may I ask, are you?"

"I am Maiya".

"Maiya" Harry said quickly "But I've been-"

"Looking for me. I know." She said smiling at Harry's surprised look. "I have been wanting to meet you for so long. I didn't think it would be in my life time."

"But how do you know who I am?" Harry asked.

"I made a prophecy one hundred years ago," She laughed at Harry's expression" Yes I am very old am I not. You see I am not like a normal human. I may not see with my earthly eyes but I have the ability to see beyond this world. And I saw you. A boy of sixteen from another world who would come here destined to save the world with help from a sixteen year old girl."

"But how do I do that now that Hermione is gone" Harry said quietly.

"You are troubled Harry? You do not realise your potential. It is lying untapped in your heart. Do not worry about what has happened."

"But… Hermione. She was taken."

"Ahh yes, I'm afraid she will not be with us for much longer. You must go to her Harry. Only you can bring her back."

"Where can I find her?"

"In Voldemort's castle, which lies in the far north.

"Thank you Maiya"

"Believe in yourself, and you will find your power, but remember you and Hermione must join in power, unite with each other. That is the only way to defeat Voldemort. You must get her back... or we will all die".

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"How did it go" Locke asked.

"We're going north. Hermione is being held captive in Voldemort's castle."

"Well let's get going" Damien shouted

"What about Quina?" Harry said looking around.

"Lets just leave it here. S/he will find us". Damien muttered.

Harry ignored Damien and stared into the north. "Don't worry Hermione. We're coming for you."

**A/N: You know the drill. Review please.  
**


	11. Torn

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harry Potter or Final Fantasy characters etc.

**Warning**: No spoilers. (AU)

**A/N: **I wrote this for a challenge but decided to do fix things up and so I thought you might like to read it too. Just to let you know Ronaldius is Ron. And there are some final fantasy characters thrown in and some final fantasy 6 references of the world.

**Chapter 11: Torn**

"Ron would you just shutup!" Yuffie whispered fiercely.

Ron glared at her but was silent all the same.

They were hiding under a mouldy log, in a small sunken piece of earth and Yuffie was lying on top of Ron because there was not much space. Marcus had gone off to find some news in the village and while Ron and Yuffie were waiting some men had come to look for them.

They could see the man's feet standing inches from their faces his sword point hanging at his side. Ron and Yuffie looked at each other fearfully. If the man lowered his head they would be vulnerable for attack.

"I don't think there is anyone here Sir." they heard a soldier say.

Yes leave, Ron thought, please leave. And then he felt it. Something was crawling on his neck, something hairy with lots of legs. He watched in horror as a large, hairy black spider crawled onto his chest. He tried to flick it away without succumbing to the mad urge to leap out of the ditch. Ron was weighing his chances and right now he'd take soldiers over lethal spiders.

"Ron what are you doing, stop shuffling" She whispered angrily.

Ron finally cracked and leapt out of the hole.

"YOU IDIOT" Yuffie yelled leaping out with her spear.

"MEN! WE FOUND THEM" A soldier screamed.

Yuffie lunged at a soldier with her spear, killing him instantly, "Ron we have to go, we can't fight them all!"

"I'm kind of stuck right now" Ron spat kicking a soldier and stabbing another with his sword.

Yuffie ran over to help Ron who was now fighting of three men at once.

"Ron we have to get out of here! _Come on_" she urged dragging him by the arm.

They tried to run but were intercepted by more soldiers.

"Marcus" Yuffie yelled seeing Marcus' figure coming through the forest.

"Need some help?" Marcus said pulling out his two swords.

Heartened they continued to fight.

The fighting continued but it was to no avail. Yuffie had been stabbed in the leg and was covered in blood. Ron had several cuts and had a nasty gash on his face, but otherwise seemed fine. Marcus looked at them, he alone was unhurt, he knew Yuffie was going to fall soon "Get her out of her! " he shouted to Ron.

"We can't leave you!" Yuffie shouted.

"Just go. We have to get Hermione back. I'll hold them off. Marcus said pushing them away from the battle.

"C'mon" Ron grabbed Yuffie and pulled her away from the battle, killing any soldier who got in their way.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Yuffie and Ron were running as fast as they could. Yuffie was steadily leaning more on Ron as she ran.

"Ron" Yuffie said weakly

Ron felt Yuffie fall into him. "Yuffie what's wrong?"

She had fainted. Ron laying her down on the ground looked at her. Surely her leg couldn't cause that. A feeling of horrible misgiving came over him as he saw her shirt stained with blood.

"No... Yuffie, wake up." Ron whispered staring into her blood stained face.

Slowly he pulled back her shirt to look at her stomach. There was a long cut slicing deep into her skin down her stomach. Blood was spilling out everywhere. Ron ripping of a piece of his shirt bound it tightly around the gaping wound.

"You'll be ok Yuffie" Ron said quietly, tears stinging his eyes. "I'll get you help"

He picked her up gently and began to walk. He didn't care if he was an easy target. All he could think was to get Yuffie safe. She had already lost so much blood...what if she died? He couldn't bear it. He had to help her, even if it cost him his life.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Locke are we going the right way?" Damien asked

"Yeah I made sure I got the right map this time".

"Good." Harry said remembering what happened last time.

Quina was walking ahead sniffing flowers. "Hmm these smell nice. Maybe I eat it"

"You can't eat it!" Damien said angrily. "Our world has little nice things about it without you eating them all."

Quina looked at him blankly and stuffed the flower in its mouth.

"Blahhh, these no taste good" S/he said grumpily and wandered off.

"Good and stay away!" Damien shouted. Locke clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh" He said staring down at Damien.

Harry looked around wondering what made Locke go quiet all of a sudden and the he heard it.

"Ahh master will be so pleased. We finally have all the parts to create the ultimate weapon all we need now is a little magic. Thanks to Lord Voldemort coming we will be able to create our robots Gwahhahha **cough, choke cough** "

"Who is that?" harry whispered.

"Sounds like Kefka's men. It seems like Voldemort and Kefka have joined forces. This is terrible news for us."

"Who is Kefka?" Harry asked quietly

"He used to work for the Emperor, but the Emperor was killed and King Edgar took control. I've heard rumours about Kefka being a failed experiment. He's gone crazy and wants to destroy the world. He's powerful as well. His scientist Professor Hojo creates monsters and Robots for him." Locke whispered.

"Right boys lets get this back to the castle".

"Castle" Harry and Locke said together.

"Think we should follow them" Locke said looking at Harry.

"Yes. They're going to Voldemort to get magic. They'll lead us straight to him."

"But how will we get there without being seen?" Damien asked.

"We'll just have to be careful". Locke answered

"Quina doesn't know the meaning of careful," Damien said quietly.

"Lets just hope s/he gives up and goes home." Locke replied smiling.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

"No tasty yum yums anywhere. These people worry too much. Everyone knows world only has two things to worry about. Things you can eat and things you no can eat."  
Quina sighed; "I want frogs."

"Hmm soldiers... maybe they have yum yums..."

**OOOOOOOOOOO  
**  
"Please can you help my friend?" Ron said breathing heavily.

"Oh my word, what has happened here?"

"We were attacked. She's been stabbed and I.." he broke off.

The rain was falling down heavily and thunder was rumbling in the distance.

"I understand. Come sit by the fire young man. You must have walked miles; you look terrible. We'll see what we can do for your friend". He added at the look on Ron's face.

Ron sat down by the fire. An old woman came over and began cleaning his wounds.

"You have knocked yourself up quite bad."

Ron pushed her hand away "Please just help Yuffie" Ron closed his eyes out of exhaustion.

"Morris where is the girl?" The woman asked.

"She's in the spare room...I don't think she's going to make it. Her wound is too deep and she's lost a lot of blood." Morris replied.

"Lets have a look at her shall we."

The old women entered the room to see Yuffie lying in the bed. Her face was pale and her eyes were tightly shut. Her breathing was coming in short deep breaths and the cloth, Ron had put around her stomach was stained red.  
She sat down by her and cleaned her wounds. Her leg was bandaged and a new bandage was placed around the wound on her stomach.

Morris entered and looked at his wife. "How is she doing?"

"I've done all I can. All we can do now is wait." The woman replied solemnly.

**OOOOOOOO**

Ron entered the room later on in the evening. He found Yuffie in the bed. Her face was ghostly white and she was very still. He sat down in the chair next to her and held her hand; it was ice cold.

"You're so cold." he said out loud and pulled the blankets up more.

Yuffie didn't move.

"Yuffie... You were always so full of life and now you are so lifeless. I-I can't bare it. Please say something. Anything! I can't take this!"

He looked down at Yuffie and gently touched her face. "What is this I'm feeling?" he said looking at her. "Is it… love?"

"Are you ok sonny?" Morris said gently coming inside the room.

He walked over to the bed and stopped. "Martha! Martha come here quick"

"What is it dear?" Martha said running into the room.

"Oh no!" Martha said stopping short at Yuffie and clutching her chest. "She's-"

"Dead". Morris finished heavily.

**A/N: Don't kill me. It wasn't always going to be a happy story you know.  
  
**


	12. Searching For The Light

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harry Potter or Final Fantasy characters etc.

**Warning**: No spoilers. (AU)

**A/N: **I wrote this for a challenge but decided to do fix things up and so I thought you might like to read it too. Just to let you know Ronaldius is Ron. And there are some final fantasy characters thrown in and some final fantasy 6 references of the world.

**Chapter 12: Searching For The Light**

"Dead" Ron echoed looking at Yuffie with a faraway look on his face. "No" he said shaking his head, "She can't be dead. She's just sleeping. WAKE HER UP!" He yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry. There is nothing we can do" Morris said heavily.

Martha put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "I am sorry for your loss".

"She's not dead" Ron said quietly.

"We'll leave you alone to say your goodbyes. I know it's hard son."

The door shut with a click as the old couple left. Ron stared at Yuffie. Her raven hair was falling neatly by her pale face. Her eyes were shut in peaceful slumber. Her lips so pale and cold were parted slightly. She didn't look pained or hurt. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully. "But you're not sleeping, are you" Ron said softly.

He buried his face in her shoulder shedding tears of sorrow, trying to shut out the misery in his heart. "Please come back Yuffie," he whispered over and over. "Don't leave me here alone... I promise I'll make it up to you. I won't argue with you. I-I love you! I need you! You can't leave me like this."

A single tear fell onto her face, rolling softly down her cheek as though she too were crying.

"It seems you have a problem," said a voice Ron recognised. He turned around and saw that same old man from Edgar's meeting.

"You. What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I've come here to help you. Ever since Edgar was murdered I have been looking for you. But where is Harry and Hermione?"

"Hermione was kidnapped. Harry and the others went to look for a woman named Maiya. Me, Marcus and Yuffie were going after Hermione. But we were cornered. Marcus stayed to fight but Yuffie..." His voice broke and he looked away. "Yuffie was killed." He said finally.

"Not entirely." The old man said. "Her heart and soul is still clinging to this world. We may yet be able to bring her back"

"What! How?" Ron asked eagerly.

"It's a tricky piece of magic, but it will work if you believe hard enough".

"Lets do it" Ron said determinedly.

The old man nodded and pulled out a book.

"What's that for?" Ron asked.

"This book holds the key to ancient magic. I believe you saw Gerad use one similar to this book in his castle to extract magic from Hermione?"

"No, that was Harry".

"Oh. Well we must hurry with this, her soul already may be passing."

The old man threw his long beard out of the way and opened the book. It glowed a pure white and Ron heard whispers coming from the pages.

The old man Peered into the book and began to chant:  
_"Lost soul that walks the perilous path,  
Come back from you journey, unite the two halves.  
A soul and body that has been torn,  
Shall be reunited when reborn  
The heart is still beating with all of it's might  
So awake from your slumber, come back to the light  
Listen to the voice calling you home,  
Return to the loved ones walking alone."_

"Now it is your turn my son" The old man said turning to Ron. "She is waiting for your call."

"What do I do?" Ron asked

"You must call her name in your heart. She will hear you, if you believe".

Ron sat down by Yuffie, putting his hand on her face.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Yuffie walked slowly through the dark, shadows pressed in on her, whispers trying to make her lose her way.

"I'm all alone now" Yuffie whispered tears springing to her eyes. "I wish you were with me..."

_"Yuffie"_

"Ron?" Yuffie said looking around.

_"Come back to me Yuffie"_

"RON!" Yuffie sobbed, "Is that you!"

_"Follow my voice"_

Yuffie ran after Ron's voice, "Where are you? I can't see you!"

_"Come back to me. I love you. Please come back"_

Yuffie ran, following the sound of his voice but it was fading in the darkness.

"RON! You're fading, please tell me where you are!"

But the voice never came. Yuffie collapsed on the ground in tears. Darkness was swirling around her; it looked like this was the end.

A light came down directly above her. Looking up she saw a hand descending towards her, bathed in light, Ron's hand. She stretched her hand up and grabbed hold as she was pulled forward into the light.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Ron sat by Yuffie holding her hand. Why wasn't it working? He thought. Did the spell not work?

He watched her face and slowly but surely her face became less pale, her cheeks began to glow, her eyes fluttered and the grip on his hand tightened.

"YUFFIE!" Ron yelled.

"RON!" Yuffie sobbed and flew into his arms.

Ron pulled her closer gently stroking her hair as she cried into his chest.

"You saved me Ron."

Ron looked at her. "I did?"

"I was walking alone in the dark, lost, when I heard your voice. You were calling me back…. to you". Yuffie said pulling herself away to look at him.

"I couldn't just let you go Yuffie." Ron said, tears falling down his face.

"Did you...mean what you said when I was gone." Yuffie asked.

"Yes I did. I love you Yuffie, and I'm never letting you go from my side again."

"Oh Ron I love you too" Yuffie sighed falling into his embrace.

"I'm sorry to break up the touching reunion but we have to get moving."

The old man was back.

"Where are we going?" Yuffie asked pulling herself away from Ron.

"We are going to Kefka's castle. My spies tell me he has robots there that he is gearing for attack. We have to go stop them."

"What about Harry and Hermione?"

"It is for Harry that we are doing this. Do you think that Harry and Hermione stand a chance against Voldemort if Kefka is helping him too?"

"No." Ron said finally.

"Then lets go." The old man said briskly.

"Wait I don't even know your name" Yuffie exclaimed

"My name is Tinkah. Now lets go..."

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

"Damien, I think you should wait here" Harry said stopping to look at him.

"What why?" Damien whined.

"Because Yuffie will kill us if anything happens to you" Locke said seriously

"But I've been with you this far." Damien exclaimed angrily.

"Damien you know it's too dangerous, you're only young. Besides someone needs to find Quina, what if s/he gets attacked."

"I'M NOT STAYING TO LOOK AFTER THAT MENTAL THING"

"Damien calm down, do you want to get us killed" Harry hissed. "Please do this for me."

"Oh alright" Damien huffed. "Get going then".

Locke and Harry snuck towards the wagon that was by the soldiers.

"We can hide in this until they get to the castle," Locke whispered.

Harry nodded and climbed in the wagon, Locke followed suit.

"Alright get going men," The soldier yelled.

Locke and Harry looked at each other as the wagon began to move.

"Lets hope they don't try take a peek before we get to the castle". Locke muttered darkly.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**

Damien walked away grumbling. I can't believe they left me behind. And now I have to find that stupid oaf Quina.

"Hey Quina! Get your greedy butt over here!"

"WOAHHH" Damien yelled as someone grabbed him by the scruff.

A gruff voice sounded in his ear "What are you doing boy"

"Put him down" a woman said angrily. "Do you really think Kefka would have a boy in his army!"

"I'm sorry General," The man said putting Damien down.

"Get back to your post" The woman said firmly.

The soldier left.

Damien looked up at the woman. She was very beautiful with brown wavy hair, deep brown eyes and a flawless complexion.

"I'm sorry about that" She said to Damien. "My soldiers have been getting very wild as of late."

"It's ok." Damien shrugged.

"So what brings you to our camp?" the women said.

"I was with my friends but we split up. I'm looking for a Qu named Quina. Have you seen one?"

"As a matter of fact I have. It came here just before, trying to steal our food actually."

"Figures" muttered Damien.

"Forgive me boy but you look so familiar to me". The women said tilting his face towards her. "What is your name?"

"Damien"

"How old are you?"

"Twelve" Damien answered looking at her curiously.

The women looked away as though pained. "It couldn't be him," she said to herself.

There was a long pause of silence while Damien waited.

"I'm sorry where are my manners. My name is Beatrix, I'm a General of Figaro, though since King Edgar's death I have become an outcast along with all of my men."

"I'm sorry" Damien said quietly.

"Come I will take you to your friend". Beatrix said leading him to where Quina was sitting eating food.

"Damien you are ok" Quina said happily. "But where is Harry and Locke?"

"They went ahead." Damien replied.

Beatrix looked at them confused. "You were with Harry Potter...Please tell me everything..."

**OOOOOOOOO**

Harry sat up. The wagon has stopped and he could feel cold all around him.

"Alright start unloading the wagons you two!" A rough voice yelled.

They heard a door shut and voices carrying towards them.

"Do you really think they will attack? I heard that General is getting an army together."

"With Kefka and Voldemort on our side we have nothing to fear"

"I guess you're right".

The soldier pulled of the cloth on the wagon and opened his mouth in surprise.

"Stupefy!"

The soldier fell down with a clunk of armour.

"Huh" The other soldier said dumbfounded

"Stupefy"

**CLUNK**

"Nice one Harry" Locke said smiling.

Harry shrugged. "Lets get this armour on".

**OOOOOOOO**

Ron and Yuffie followed Tinkah. "You do know where we are going right?" Ron asked.

"Yes" was all he said.

"Just us three?"

"Oh no. There is an army waiting for us."

"Oh..."

"They should be just over this hill." Tinkah said pointing.

Ron and Yuffie looked over to see the strangest army they had ever seen. There were thousands of moogles, Qu's, as well as men from all over the lands.

"This is your army. I am making you generals." Tinkah said looking at Ron and Yuffie.

**A/N: See I'm not that evil hehe. Please review**.**  
**


	13. Forgotten Memories

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harry Potter or Final Fantasy characters etc.

**Warning**: No spoilers. (AU)

**A/N: **I wrote this for a challenge but decided to fix things up and so I thought you might like to read it too. Just to let you know Ronaldius is Ron. And there are some final fantasy characters thrown in and some final fantasy references of the world.

**Chapter 13: Forgotten Memories**

"Generals" Ron echoed looking at him in disbelief.

"My army needs people to lead it. I feel you two will make brilliant leaders. Come, let us go down to meet them," said Tinkah briskly.

They walked down the hill until they came to a large camp. Ron could see thousands of tents pitched up and loud noises mixed with shouts drifted to their ears.

"Kupo, you have returned," said a moogle running forward.

"Thank you Serino, please take Yuffie and Ron to the Prince," said Tinkah quickly, as he walked away to another tent leaving Ron and Yuffie with the moogle.

"Prince?" Yuffie said questioningly, looking at Ron.

Ron shrugged and followed the moogle.

"MARCUS!" Yuffie shouted, running forward and hugging him.

"Yuffie! Ron! You're ok!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Yep, we're both fine. But what happened to you?"

"Well you remember how I was fighting those soldiers?" Marcus asked.

Yuffie and Ron nodded.

"Well they cornered me and just when I thought I was going to die, Tinkah showed up with some men and saved me. They had been made outcasts too, and so I came with them. I told Tinkah about what had happened and how you two had gone off to get Hermione. He went of to find you and I stayed and gathered this army."

"That's brilliant. So what do we do now?" Ron asked.

"Well Kefka's castle is just beyond those mountains. We're going to storm the castle and kill Hojo. With Hojo gone the robots can't be put into battle since he controls them. If Kefka is there we'll knock him off too."

"Sounds like fun" Yuffie said.

Marcus smiled, "Right, so here's the plan..."

**OOOOOOOO**

Hermione awoke in a dark room. She could barley lift her head she was so drowsy. She stood out of the bed and looked around the small room she was being kept in. It was very dark, only having one torch lighting it. There were no windows and only one door. Leaning against the walls she made her way dizzily to the door.

"Locked" she said to herself. Sighing she collapsed to the floor. How was she ever going to escape? Then quite suddenly the door opened.

"It is time," a man said staring at her coldly.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked frightened.

"I have great use for you, though you do not realise how important you are."

"I'll never help you!" Hermione shouted

"I'm afraid you don't have much choice in the matter", the man said smoothly, lifting his wand.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Harry and Locke walked out of the room to find themselves in a dark corridor.

"Where the heck are we?" Locke exclaimed.

"Come on lets just try find Hermione." Harry said moving forward.

They walked through the maze-like corridors until they came to a set of doors.

"Which one should we go through?" Locke asked.

A door on the left opened and a man came out. "What are you two doing here? Get back to the main hall, you slackers."

Harry and Locke stared at the man blankly.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten? You clunkers, go left, then right, then right, left, right, up those stairs on the right, then left,down the stairs and there is the main hall now get going!"

Harry and Locke made their way to the main hall according to the man's instructions. Finally they came to a set of doors that were being guarded by two soldiers.

"You on guard duty?" The soldiers asked.

"Yes" Harry and Locke answered.

"Alright, you can enter". The guards said pulling open the doors.

Harry and Locke walked in and saw a dark great hall with torches all around the walls giving the room a hellish glow. At the end of a hall were two chairs, one sat a tall blonde woman and next to her was-

"Kefka" Locke growled.

Harry looked at Kefka; he was not what he had expected. Kefka was an average sized man who had his hair pulled back, was wearing so much make up he looked ridiculous and gave the look of a complete fop.

"Oh Locke how nice of you to come in." Kefka drawled. "Yes I can recognise you even with that armour on, but where are my manners." Kefka smirked. "I'm sure you remember Celes?"

Locke gasped and looked at the blonde woman. "Celes," he uttered in a choked voice, "Is it really you?"

Kefka let out a manic laugh "Oh yes it is her, but she's had a few adjustments. Hee hee hee"

"You lie! You killed her, I saw her die!" Locke shouted.

"Hee hee hee. Oh no, she did not die. Her body was broken but with my technology and with Voldemort's magic we managed to restore her so I could have some fun."

"YOU MANIAC!" Shouted Locke running forward.

Kefka grinned and stared straight into Locke's eyes. "Now Celes I want you to kill him. Kill the man you loved."

Celes stood off the throne and walked forward pulling out a long elegant sword with a ruby in the hilt.

"No, Celes it's me. It's Locke." Locke cried desperately.

"She can't understand you" Kefka taunted.

Locke pulled out his sword and deflected the blow Celes dealt. Her long sword lunged forward and Locke ducked again.

"Please Celes, please don't do this." Locke begged ducking another blow.

Harry watched as Celes dealt blow after blow while Locke continued to parry and duck her sword. Kefka seemed to be beside himself with joy as he watched. It suddenly struck Harry that Kefka was right; Celes would kill him if he did not do something.

"Come, come, you must fight back. This is no fun." Kefka said between giggles.

"I WILL NOT FIGHT HER." Locke shouted

"Then you will die" Kefka said leering down at them.

"Locke get away from her," Harry shouted.

"No I can make her stop." Locke cried.

"Locke you can't. She has no mind of their own, she will kill you." Harry shouted trying to run forward, but his body became paralysed and he could not move. What was happening? He wondered to himself.

Harry watched helpless as Locke ducked Celes' sword again. He could see him tiring out, but Celes seemed to have endless energy.

"Celes, you know who I am. You are my wife! Please remember me". Locke begged, tears streaming down his face.

Kefka laughed gleefully, "Finish him Celes!"

Celes raised her sword, plunging it deep into his heart. Locke was too surprised to do anything.

Harry watched as he fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Celes pulled out the sword and stabbed him straight through the neck. His eyes stared blankly at Harry from the ground; blood spilling from his wounds

"LOCKE!" Harry shouted as the feeling came back into his body. He ran to Locke and collapsed by his body. It was too late; Locke was dead.

He looked up at Celes. Her eyes were slowly gaining recognition. She seemed to awaken from the spell and was staring at her blood stained hands in disbelief.

"No" she said horrified. "Locke!" she sat down by his body pulling him close. "What have I done?" Celes picked up the blood stained sword from the ground. "We will be reunited my love," she whispered, tears falling down her face.

Closing her eyes she thrust the sword into her heart.

"NO!" Harry said, but it was too late.

She fell gracefully to the ground. Turning her head slightly, Celes stretched out her hand and touched Locke's cheek. "I'm sorry, I could not live for you Locke. I love you too much" she whispered in her last breath.

Kefka stood up laughing madly. "Hee hee hee, now they're both dead."

Harry glared at Kefka; he could feel the hate boiling inside him.

Kefka walked over towards Harry. "I would kill you know but _he_ wants to see you first."

"That's right Kefka" Came a cold voice from behind Harry.

Harry spun around and saw a man with raven black hair. His emotionless eyes were red and his pupils were like cats eyes. He had two slits for a nose and a thin mouth that was curled into a sneer.

"So nice of you to join me" Voldemort said coldly his eyes fixed on Harry.

**A/N: Please review! Pretty please? **


	14. The Hero Retires

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harry Potter or Final Fantasy characters etc.

**Warning**: No spoilers. (AU)

**A/N: **I wrote this for a challenge but decided to fix things up and so I thought you might like to read it too. Just to let you know Ronaldius is Ron. And there are some final fantasy characters thrown in and some final fantasy references of the world.

**Chapter 14: The Hero Retires**

Harry recognised Voldemort as the man in his dreams. "You... you're the one who killed my parents."

"That's right". Voldemort answered.

"Why?" Harry asked glaring at Voldemort.

"Because of a prophecy. I was told you would destroy me." Voldemort's lip curled into a sneer, "I went to your home to get rid of you but your parents got in the way. I killed them and moved on to you, but I could not kill you. The spell I cast was reflected back to me and I was torn in both body and spirit. For years I wandered around our world and then I found an opening and came to this world. My powers were restored and I set about instantly to find a way to kill you. And I found it." Voldemort said laughing

Harry stared at him. "You're pathetic. You do all of this, so that you can kill me"

"Pathetic am I" Voldemort spat, and for a minute he looked quite mad. "What's pathetic is that fool Maiya thinking you and that silly girl could defeat me, the greatest wizard ever."

Voldemort walked forward menacingly, "I found out why I could not kill you. It was because of your mother. She sacrificed herself for you and so I could not touch you. But that does not matter now. This world has given me power enough to hurt you."

Voldemort pulled out his wand and yelled "Crucio"

Harry fell to the ground in pain clutching his forehead.

"Yes it hurts doesn't it." Voldemort said laughing at Harry.

Kefka giggled, "Kill him! Kill him now"

"You stay out of this." Voldemort hissed. "Go get the girl."

Kefka grumbled but left.

Voldemort leered down at Harry, who was in agony on the floor. "I'm not going to kill you just yet. I want to make you suffer as you made me when you took my powers!"

Harry looked up at him fearfully but was once again hit with the Cruciatus curse.

It's too late, Harry thought, He's too powerful…. I'm going to die…

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"This is all very interesting." Beatrix said holding a hand to her head. "So Voldemort has Hermione now."

Damien nodded.

"This is very bad. Harry cannot defeat Voldemort unless he unites his powers with Hermione. We must help them!" Beatrix said firmly.

Damien sat up. "You'll help us."

"Yes. We shall go to the castle to help your friends. They will need as much help as they can get." Beatrix answered standing up. "Captain"

"Yes General" a soldier said coming in the tent.

"Prepare the troops, we're going for attack. We leave at Dawn."

"Yes Sir." The soldier said saluting and leaving the tent.

Beatrix looked at Quina and Damien, "I suggest you two get ready. We have a long day ahead of us."

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Ron Yuffie and Marcus walked towards the castle. It was rather creepy, with big towers and gargoyles leering down at them. But machines had been added to it, so that it looked like some weird monster instead of a castle.

"You sure Hojo is in there." Ron asked frowning.

"Yes, there is his laboratory". Marcus replied pointing to a large building by the castle.

Ron and Yuffie and Marcus walked forward. They had already sent their troops to kill the surrounding soldiers in a surprise attack. Now there was only Hojo.

They pushed open the doors and could hear manic laughter coming from the room.

"My creations are perfect. Mwahahah I shall destroy them all!" Hojo shouted reaching his hand out to push a button.

"Hey psycho, I'd take your hand away if I were you." Ron shouted throwing his sword so it flashed past Hojo's head."

"Ahhhh" Hojo screamed turning to face them.

"Now that I have your attention." Ron smirked walking forward.

"You can't stop it" Hojo said hysterically. "I've already sent my monsters to Voldemort's castle. Your friends will die!"

Yuffie threw her spear into his leg. "Shutup you crazy old fool!"

Hojo grasped his leg and yanked out the spear. To their surprise he laughed. "So you're going to kill me are you?" His eyes bulged and his body began to twitch. "Let me give you a demonstration of my newest creation" Hojo said his voice becoming deeper with each word.

They watched horrified as his head began to extend. His body twisted painfully and began to morph into a hideous beast.

"Kill him!" Marcus shouted pulling out his sword.

They sprang forward and began to fight. Hojo swung his long arms out and knocked Marcus over. He gave a deep laugh "My powers are unmatched thanks to my technology."

"Ahhhh! You mental, you're going down!' Yuffie shouted throwing her spears.

Ron pulled out his two swords and ran forward. He climbed onto the monsters back and ran up to his head. He brought the swords together in two thrusts and chopped his head cleanly off.

"Nice one Ron" Yuffie said looking at the head on the ground as it slowly turned back into the mad scientist.

"Hey," Marcus said looking at the robots, "They're moving..."

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Harry sat up from the ground. His body felt broken and he could barely think.

"Had enough yet Harry. I wouldn't want you to die on me yet. The fun's just started." Voldemort said, an excited tone in his voice as he watched Harry's pain.

Kefka came back in the room, followed by-

"HERMIONE" Harry shouted. She was in a cage; her body was curled up on the floor. "What have you done to her?"

Voldemort laughed cruelly "Watch."

Harry watched as the cage began to glow a blood red and Hermione let out an ear splitting scream, her eyes screwed up in pain."

"STOP IT!" Harry yelled desperately.

Voldemort laughed and waved his wand. The cage stopped glowing and all they could hear were Hermione's sobs.

"Get up," Voldemort said coldly to Harry.

Harry stood up shakily.

"I want you to see her suffer."

It began to glow red once more and again Hermione began to scream.

Harry watched as Hermione twisted in pain, tears falling freely from her eyes. Blood began to fall from her hands as her nails dug in deep into her skin. The pendant at her neck was glowing. Red lights began to form from the cage walls connecting at the pendant. Harry watched as the pendant began to glow a swirling black. A horrible sound erupted from the pendant, as if a thousand people were screaming. Black light shot out and then it smashed. The shattered pieces scattered over the floor glittering in the firelight.

The cage door opened and Hermione fell to the ground sobbing.

Harry ran over and knelt down by her. "Hermione," he said gently.

"I'm sorry Harry. I couldn't stop him." Hermione whispered between sobs.

"It's ok Hermione," Harry said softly.

Harry stood up and looked at Voldemort. "I'll never let you hurt her again."

"How touching, but I'm afraid your threats are useless." Voldemort sneered.

Harry pulled out his wand and aimed at Voldemort. "Avada Kedavra"

Voldemort dodged the jet of green light and glared at Harry.

"I think not," Voldemort said coldly, and Harry felt his wand burn into his skin. He dropped it and it snapped in two."

"No!" Harry said staring at his wand. He had no way to defend himself. Hermione's summons were destroyed, and now Harry's wand had been snapped making it useless.

Voldemort laughed. "It really is quite funny to think that people actually thought you and that pathetic girl could kill me."

Harry glared at Voldemort; hatred like he had never felt boiling through him.

"And now you die Harry Potter" Voldemort smiled raising his wand. "Avada Kedav-"

"COME OUT YOU COWARDS!" A voice shouted through the wall. There was a loud boom and Harry felt the walls shake.

"What the?" Voldemort muttered looking at the door. "Kefka go see what's happening."

Kefka wandered over and opened the doors, he screamed and ducked as an arrow whizzed over his head.

Harry watched as thousands of men, moogles, and Qu's began to pile through the doors. Behind them stood a woman, and next to her were Damien and Quina.

Voldemort stared at them in surprise and then grabbing Harry and Hermione they vanished with a swish of his cloak.

"He's got away" Beatrix yelled

Damien tried to follow but was stopped, as thousands of soldiers and monsters poured through the doors and ground to meet them in battle.  
Sword clashed against sword, and soon the floor was littered with bodies and blood.

"KILL THEM" Kefka was screaming. "KILL THEM ALL"

Beatrix looked up and saw Kefka dancing madly and yelling. She walked over her bloodied sword in her hand. "So we meet again Kefka."

"Heheh. Beatrix, still mourning over Steiner?" Kefka asked slyly.

Beatrix glared at him. "I'm here for my revenge."

"Killing me won't bring your lover back… Or your son" Kefka smirked.

"You're right it won't. But it will make me feel a hell of a lot better knowing a piece of scum like you is dead!" Beatrix said coldly thrusting her sword into his heart.

Beatrix watched with grim satisfaction his shock but then she noticed the lack of blood.

Kefka started to laugh. "You can't kill me Beatrix."

"What is this?" Beatrix said staring at him horrified.

"I'm an inferi. I'm already dead heheehehhehe. And look my robots have come. Now you shall die!"

Beatrix turned to look and saw three giant robots standing by the castle, she smiled at Kefka, "Are you so sure they are still yours?"

Kefka froze as he watched. The robot closest to them lifted its arm and aimed a giant canon at Kefka. Kefka stared as the missile flew towards him. "NOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled.

Beatrix watched as the missile made impact, blowing Kefka to pieces.

"Hmph" she said flicking a finger of her arm.

Yuffie waved from the cockpit in the robot. Beatrix smiled and raised her sword in salute.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Harry fell to the ground next to Hermione.

"You ok?" He said quietly.

She nodded.

Voldemort looked at them. "Pathetic" he said his lip curling. "Now you're both defenceless. You have no summons and no magic. You're no better then two muggles." He laughed a cold laugh that made the hairs on Harry's neck stand.

Voldemort circled them like a bird of prey. "Which one do I kill first? The girl, or the boy who lived?" He laughed again. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted at Harry.

The jet of green light hit Harry square in the chest. Harry fell back into Hermione's lap, his eyes staring up at her.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed, tears burning into her eyes.

"Hahahahah. Here lies the boy...who died" Voldemort laughed.

"Harry" Hermione said softly, gently shaking Harry's body.

"Ohh did you love him" Voldemort mocked.

Hermione closed her eyes, as tears fell freely from her face onto Harry.

"Disgusting" Voldemort sneered. "Love is such a worthless emotion."

"You're wrong" Hermione said quietly. She looked up at the monster before her. His cold eyes stared into hers. "Love is the strongest emotion of all! It nurtures us, makes us stronger. Gives us a reason to live!"

She looked at Harry's face and touched his cheek gently, "You were my reason to keep fighting Harry," she whispered.

Hermione looked up at Voldemort. "But you. You have no one to love and no one who loves you. So why do you fight Voldemort? Why all this pointless killing?"

Voldemort looked at her oddly. "I fight for power you silly girl" Voldemort sneered; his eyes told differently.

Hermione could tell she had hit a nerve. "I pity you."

"Pity?" Voldemort said in disbelief.

"You have no one to love you. So you try bringing us all down with you. You try creating riffs in families and destroying the bonds of friendship but you will never win. Love will conquer all!" Hermione yelled passionately.

"Look what your love has done for him. Nothing, he's dead!" Voldemort spat.

"It doesn't matter. My love still burns for him and always will... In my heart!"

Voldemort stared at her. "How touching," he mocked, "So you will continue to love him even though he is dead?"

He laughed and looked at her. "I am a merciful lord. I will save you from your pain by reuniting you in death" He smiled and raised his wand.

Hermione watched as his mouth began to speak the words "Avada Kedavra." The jet of green light swam before her. It felt like an eternity as she watched it come closer to her. Closing her eyes she waited and then a pair of strong arms wrapped around her pulling her to the ground.

She opened her eyes and saw Harry on top of her shielding her.

"Harry?" she said breathlessly.

"WHAT? I KILLED YOU!" Voldemort practically screamed.

Harry got off Hermione pulling her up by the hand. "I guess I don't die that easily," he said looking surprised himself.

"But you were dead. I saw you die." Voldemort said glaring at him. "Well no matter, I'll kill you now. You're still defenceless in my power".

'No!" Harry said firmly. "We aren't defenceless".

"What are you talking about? You have no wand and no summons to help you."

"We don't need a wand or summons. We only need each other." Harry yelled.

He put out his hand to Hermione. "You ready?" He said looking into her eyes.

She nodded and clasped his hands.

"Close your eyes Hermione. Just trust me, and whatever you do, don't let go!"

"I trust you Harry" Hermione cried.

They stood holding each other's hands; Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and nodded. They closed their eyes and Harry felt a power rise from within him.

Voldemort watched as light shot out from within them surrounding the room in a golden light. He found he could not move and stood in horror as the light encased him stopping him from escaping. His wand splintered leaving him defenceless.

Voldemort fell to the ground gasping as his life flashed before his eyes. He could feel every feeling of loneliness and pain he had ever felt, the emptiness in his heart. The light became stronger and began to press in on him. The pain was unbearable as he could feel it burning into his skin.

"NOOO! I can't die yet!" Voldemort shouted as he tried to push the light from him. But the light only got stronger. Voldemort screamed as the light entered into his body and burst into flames. The screaming increased and then there was silence.

Harry and Hermione opened their eyes and looked around the room. Voldemort's burnt skeleton lay on the ground. The smell of burnt flesh lingered in the room.

"Harry your scar" Hermione said pointing to Harry's forehead. "It's disappeared"

Harry ran his finger across his forehead and only felt smooth skin.

"He must really be gone then." Harry said staring at the body.

"Harry...I thought you had died" Hermione said touching his face, just to prove he was real.

Harry held her hand against his face. "I think I did."

"How did you come back?" Hermione asked looking into his emerald green eyes.

"I'm not sure. But...I knew I had to come back. Now that I..."

"Yes?" Hermione said moving closer

"Now that I love you" Harry said taking Hermione firmly in his arms and kissing her.

Hermione let out a sob. "I love you too... more then I could ever imagine."

Harry smiled. HarrrH"I remember when it all began. You were sitting across from me at Edgar's palace. You smiled at me. I knew then, that I cared about you. But it was not until you were gone that I realised how much I loved you."

"Oh Harry, it was the same for me." Hermione cried leaning into his shoulder.

Harry put his arms around her and held her close. Knowing in his mind, he would never let her go again.

**A/N: I expect reviews people. Only one chapter to go! **


	15. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harry Potter or Final Fantasy characters etc.

**Warning**: No spoilers. (AU)

**A/N: **I wrote this for a challenge but decided to fix things up and so I thought you might like to read it too. Just to let you know Ronaldius is Ron. And there are some final fantasy characters thrown in and some final fantasy references of the world.

**Chapter 15: A New Beginning**

Tinkah stood on a large balcony facing the multitude. Flowers were being thrown by laughing children, people were singing and the sun shone down out of a crystal blue sky, smiling at the celebrations.

"People of Gaia! Today we celebrate a new start. Voldemort and Kefka have been defeated." Tinkah shouted holding out his arms.

The people cheered and clapped loudly.

"But today we also celebrate the crowning of a new King". Tinkah smiled and gestured to Marcus.

Marcus walked forward and stood by Tinkah.

Harry watched as Tinkah placed his hands on Marcus' head and began to speak, "By the authority that rests within in me, I make Marcus Julien Tribal, King of Gaia".

Tinkah placed a beautiful crown upon his head. "May you rule us well," He smiled standing away from Marcus who stood up and shook Tinkah's hand.

The people laughed and the music started; the festive air was infectious.

Harry looked around and saw Ron and Yuffie laughing and talking with another, their hands intertwined. Quina was eating food at the table, ignoring everything around.

Beatrix was standing by Damien, her hand resting on his shoulder. Harry smiled, as it was only yesterday Beatrix had realised Damien was her son who she had believed to be dead. It must have been fate that had reunited them; their joy and love was beautiful to behold.

Harrywatched Hermione taking a sip of her drink. She looked up and smiled that same smile with her eyes. Harry smiled back and walked over.

"Ahh Harry, Hermione I wanted to speak to you." Tinkah said walking over.

"I heard what had happened when you fought Voldemort." He said smiling

"I would have expected no less." Said a woman from behind Tinkah.

"Maiya" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm very proud of both of you. I knew you could call holy." Said Maiya smiling.

"Is that what it was?" Harry asked Maiya.

"Holy is the most powerful form of magic. Only two people with a strong bond of pure love can call it. You did that."

Tinkah smiled. "Not only that but you managed to defy death again Harry."

"Yes I couldn't understand it at all." Harry said looking at them.

Maiya smiled, "It was Hermione that saved you Harry".

"Me?" Hermione said bewildered.

"Yes. Your summon saved him" Maiya answered seriously.

"But my summons were destroyed." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Not this one. This summon lives deep within your heart. It is a very part of you."

Hermione looked at her shocked.

"Your love for Harry awoke the summon in you."

"So how did I save him?" Hermione asked confused.

"Can't you guess?" Maiya asked gently.

Hermione shook her head.

Maiya smiled, "You see Hermione, if I'm not mistaken the summon that lies within you is a phoenix."

"Oh." Hermione said, as realisation came to her.

"Yes. The tears you shed out of love healed him and brought him back to life."

Tinkah and Maiya smiled at Hermione and Harry and walked away.

"I guess I should thank you for bringing me back" Harry said grinning.

"I only did what I wanted to" Hermione said looking at him shyly.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

The celebrations went long into the night. Harry sat with Hermione on a small bench under a beautiful tree covered with pink blossoms. The pale moon lit up the blossoms giving them a silvery unearthly glow.

"Hermione" Harry began.

"Yes," Hermione answered staring at the stars.

"You know I'll have to go back home soon..."

"I know..." Hermione said softly.

"Maiya told me how I can get back...I..."

"Harry stop!" Hermione said putting a finger to his lips. "Do you remember in the cave after you saved me from Gerad. You told me you'd never leave my side. Well now it's my turn... Harry wherever you go, I'll be right there with you. I'll follow you no matter where it is. Even into the other world."

Harry took Hermione's hands in his, "Are you sure?" he said staring at her anxiously.

"I'm sure," she said firmly.

Harry leant towards her and kissed her softly on the lips. "Thank you Hermione" he whispered in her ear.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Everyone over their journey stood gathered around Harry and Hermione smiling at the young couple. It was a sad day but also a happy one. Although they knew they would probably never see Harry and Hermione again, they were content knowing the couple would be happy.

Yuffie and Ron walked over to Harry and Hermione. "You two take care." Ron said carelessly patting Harry on the back.

Yuffie leant over and hugged Hermione and Harry, "We'll miss you."

"What will you do now?" Harry asked.

Yuffie smiled, "Me and Ronaldius are going back to my home town. We need to get things back to normal."

Ron nodded his head, "Although the evil has been vanquished in this land, the effects of the War are still there. We're going to help rebuild the homes that were lost."

Hermione smiled, "I know you can do this."

Beatrix smiled, "And they won't be doing it alone. My army is at your disposal young generals. I too would like to get my life back to normal. I have retired, and am looking forward to a peaceful life with my son."

Damien nodded and grinned. Quina looked at him, "Don't forget me."

Damien scowled, "Oh yeah. Quina has been hired as the castle Chef. I think they're crazy. S/he will just eat all the food!"

Harry and Hermione laughed.

Marcus walked forward and smiled. "Although you are leaving our World for your own, we shall always remember what you have done for us. The blessing of Figaro is upon you. You have our thanks.

Harry looked at Marcus. "Thanks. I know you'll be a great King."

Hermione smiled, "We'll never forget what you did for us my King.

Tinkah walked forward, "The portal is opening are you ready to go back?"

Harry and Hermione nodded.

Tinkah pulled out a book that Harry recognised as the one from the Hogwarts library. He began to read from the book in a commanding voice.

Harry watched as the world began to blur in front of him. He could see Yuffie and Ron waving. Beatrix, Quina and Damien were smiling and waving. Marcus nodded his head and Tinkah and Maiya smiled. He held on to Hermione's hand tightly and felt the light surround them.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. They were standing in a circular room and at the desk sat Dumbledore.

"Harry?" Dumbledore said curiously. "How on earth did you get here?"

"It's a long story Professor" Harry said looking at Hermione.

"Oh I'm sure you'd love to put it off Harry but I'm all ears and we have all the time in the world" Dumbledore said smiling at Hermione.

Harry looked at his Headmaster, "Well it all started with this book I found..."

**END**

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone who read this story. Even if you didn't review at least you read it, which makes me happy. A very big thankyou to all who reviewed, you guys are wonderful. Please please please tell me what you think of the story. Anything you picked up please tell me. I know my main problem is lack of description and a tendency to rush so I need to know these things. Did you think the ending too rushed? Anything you want to say please tell me.**


End file.
